


Galran memory training

by Stale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien penis, Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Brainwashing, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced, Galra Empire, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Shiro is the empire's bitch, Shiro struggles, The mouth is not the only thing being fucked, Xenophilia, this is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stale/pseuds/Stale
Summary: Shiro gets captured by the Galran empire. Sendak is excited to have him back and is happy to help him deal with past memories. Only that Shiro did not want his help.





	Galran memory training

**Author's Note:**

> Another work out of the folder. I wrote this before knowing about certain things in the last few seasons. However, I always liked the idea of Shiro being permanently damaged after being with the Galra. Whether it is the Arm, the mind or both.

Shiro opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head felt like it was splitting in two. What happened? Where was he? A sharp pain in his stomach and arm made him wince. What was going on? Shiro shook his head and triggered a wave of nausea. He blinked a few times, but the blurriness did not disappear. Then he tried to rub his eyes, arms not following his movement.

"Shit" he cursed silently, feeling more uneasy and wary. His memories were in shambles, only fragments resurfacing briefly in his chaos. Something important was happening, but he could not grasp it. The burning in his scar did not help and worsened his headache.

"Ouch!" he hissed, while he attempted to recollected at least some information. However, he knew that he should not be here. A shuffling sound snapped him out of his thoughts and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Shiro tried harder to look beyond the haze that clouded his vision. He managed to see colors, which consisted of bright violet and dark purple. He gulped. A lump formed in his throat. His heart rate accelerated when the realization hit him. He was inside a Galra ship.

They had been on a rescue mission. Done endless times before. Everything had been according to plan, until they were ambushed. The sheer amount of battleships had overwhelmed them and he saved his team by sending everyone away. Of course they did not know that he would be staying behind, distracting the enemy. Keith would have never left him. However, after realizing how many enemy ships there were he made the decision. It was no surprise they captured him. He did not regret his decision, however, he was not in a good situation either. Being back with the Galra was not something he wanted.

Shiro tried to struggle, his body still not obeying his commands. He was stopped by a dark chuckle. He instantly recognized this voice, every hair on his body standing up. How could he forget the voice that had mocked and hurt him countless times?

"Sendak! You are supposed to be dead!" Shiro growled and a violet blur entered his vision. He snarled, fear crawling over his body. This was bad. And why were his goddamn eyes not adjusting! He jerked his head away when he felt rough fur against his cheek. His stomach turned violently at this movement and he suppressed a dry heave. 

"Calm down champion. I am very much alive and you have suffered several concussions. Avoid sudden and fast movements. We don't want you to get hurt" Sendak said mockingly and Shiro gritted his teeth, but refrained from shaking his head. Instead he tried to focus on his arms and legs, which were still not responding. Dread filled his stomach. What have they done to him? Was everything amputated now? Shiro started to hyperventilate. No, this was not happening! Screw this! Suddenly vivid memories were in front of his eyes. The ones which he had categorized as bad nightmares. Shiro screamed and did not feel the little prick at neck. He was being sedated and his eyes grew heavy. He welcomed the darkness and fainted.

* * *

The next time Shiro regained consciousness, he was in a cell. He was breathing evenly and opened his eyes carefully, somehow afraid of what would greet him. He still had a headache and knew something was very wrong. He should be panicking, but he remained calm. A pleasant surprise, probably the only good one since his capture, was that he could see clearly again. A wave of relieve hit him. He observed his surroundings, ignoring the dull panic in his chest. His current cell was far more luxurious contrary to his expectations. It contained a bed, shower, toilet and a sink. One more thing which he was grateful for was his regained use of arms and legs. He lifted them and was relieved when he saw nothing had been tampered with. At least visually.

He still had one Galra arm and one human one. The rest of his body seemed to be normal as well. He was naked and a cold shudder ran down his spine. Shiro did not like being so vulnerable in an enemies lair. He quickly looked around, searching for something to wear and spotted an outfit which seemed awfully familiar. His old gladiator uniform. He reached for it, but halted before touching it. Did he really want to wear it again? He thought about it and at least it seemed to be clean, no alien guts on it. In the end he decided it was better than being naked.

Since the room was isolated, he had no idea of time. Neither of how long he was on the ship nor how long he had been unconscious. He was anxious and restless, pacing back in forth. His anxiety bubbled up and he soon began to sweat. Not a sound except his breathing and own heartbeat was heard. He hated it and tried to count the time. He slipped up after around three hours and gave up. It was futile. However, his nerves were strained with worry. How were the other paladins? How was the planet? He tried to call out for Black, but she was not answering. An important question manifested in his mind. Why was he alive? And why was he inside this specific cell? He had expected to be sent to the druids to get tortured for information of Voltron. Instead he was in a more or less comfortable place.

And he had not been disturbed, yet. He was getting irritated by this situation. Dammit! Eventually he sat down on the bed and began to meditate. But no matter how hard he wanted to concentrate and seek peace, thoughts slipped away from his grasp and left him even more agitated. Suddenly a faint hiss echoed in the room and he flinched. The cell door opened and his enemy stepped inside.

"Sendak!" Shiro yelled and jumped from the bed. That has been bothering him! He narrowed his eyes as he finally got a good look at the renewed Galran commander. Sendak had another prosthetic, which looked far more dangerous than the previous one. His fur had grown and he looked more feral than before. But most importantly, he was alive and now in his cell. Shiro backed off, a bad feeling overcoming him. He quickly glanced at the two soldiers behind the commander. They were armed. Shiro's mind was racing. Should he try to escape now? He could probably take out the two foot soldiers with his prosthetic. However, he was wary of Sendak. The new arm was hold in place with an ominous ball of dark energy and the end went into a sharp claw. They were closed around an object which he could not fully see. Sendak observed him hungrily, making him tremble. The yellow eye was fixated on him and he resisted the urge to look away.

"Champion. Do not let us repeat this meaningless exchange. Yes, I live. Thanks to the druids I am stronger and better than before." Sendak said, the underlying threat clear. Shiro did his best to remain calm. Every cell in his body screamed at him to flee. He was tense, prepared for a sudden attack. His mind was reeling and his gut instinct told him to run away. He was not safe here. However, he suppressed his rising fear and forced himself to speak.

"What do you want?" he asked through a clenched jaw.

"I want to remind you of your status. You are a loyal champion of the Galran army." Sendak sneered and Shiro bristled.

"Never." he hissed furiously. The memory made him sick. Slaying innocent and forced prisoners hardly made him a champion. Sendak only grinned, showing his fangs. Shiro froze and prayed that his prosthesis still worked. He had no doubt that he would need it. Sendak seemed to be feel his nervousness and decided to make it harder for him. He gave a short wave and the soldiers left the cell. Shiro's eyes widened and he did not dare to let Sendak out of his sight. He got into a fighting position and felt like a cornered animal.

"Kneel." Sendak commanded suddenly and Shiro watched in horror how his body followed the order.

"What the fuck? What did you do to me?" Shiro asked, the high pitch in his voice betraying his act of pure aggression. His body did not listen to him and he was kneeling in front of his enemy. Shiro wished he was anywhere else. Sendak did not answer him, instead he eyed him like a piece of meat. Shiro got nauseous, still fighting for control, when a barrage of memories hit him. One of them was the one he had nightmares about. Him standing in the Arena, murdering other Aliens. He had this manic grin plastered on his face. He had to look like he was enjoying it or else the Holts would be endangered. But that was a lie. He did not pretend to find delight in the carnage. It was all real. He had loved it. The adrenaline and feeling of power. No, no! He forced himself to suppress it and another memory flashed in his mind. It was worse.

It was right after the match. He was blowing the Galra guards, while being drenched in Alien blood. His own erection throbbing painfully as he moaned around their thick cocks. No! That was not him! Shiro grabbed his head, frantically trying to deny his seemingly forgotten deeds. It was not his fault! This was not him! Tears were pooling in his eyes as he was reminded of Sendak often fucking him and his screams for more. No! These were lies! Implanted by the druid! Shiro clenched his fists, tears running down his face. This was a trap! He looked up to the Galran commander, confusion and hatred burning inside him.

"Aw, don't look at me like that champion. These are your repulsed memories. The druids only made sure you would remember everything. This _is_ you." Sendak said, clearly amused by his desperation.

"No this isn't me! I know you are messing with me!" Shiro yelled, his mind becoming more unstable with a continuous flow of past information. The feeling of being mercilessly penetrated after escaping near death. The madness he had descended into. No! His eyes were full of rage and he cried harder. Frustration and self hatred consumed him. This could not be him! He was a paladin of Voltron! Not some fucked up sex maniac! A sharp snap pulled him out of his thoughts. Sendak was far to close, leaning into his personal space, wearing an ugly sneer. Before Shiro could react, Sendak ordered "Stay."

Shiro halted and hated himself for doing so. His whole body quivered as Sendak caressed his cheek, trailing over his scar. Shiro wanted nothing more than to rip off his hand and preferably the head as well. However, he could not stop a weird feeling growing in his lower regions. He flinched brutally as he felt Sendak's boot in between his legs. It pressed down on his crotch, sending mild pain through his brain.

"What the-? Stop it!" Shiro spat irritated. Sendak responded by pressing down harder, finally hurting him. Shiro clenched his jaw, refusing to scream out in pain.

"So resistant. You little bitch. Don't you remember when you were riding me? Moaning like the whore you are?" Sendak scoffed while adding more pressure. Shiro simply glared at him. However, his determination was slowly crumbling as the memory flashed in front of his eyes. It had felt so good. No! These were illusions! He would never such a thing. Sendak suddenly lifted his boot, smirking maliciously. Shiro did not understand why he stopped, but he did not wait long to receive the answer. Sendak unbuckled his pants, freeing his soft but impressive cock. Shiro was startled, feeling horror far worse than being experimented on. Sendak pushed his penis in Shiro's face, rubbing it over his cheek while letting out a deep growl. Shiro gagged, snapping out of his shock.

"Fucking hell Sendak! Put your dick away from my face or I will bite it off.<< he threatened and snarled loudly. He refused to acknowledge the rough rubbing, but blushed nonetheless, feeling utterly humiliated. Although it felt good. More memories supported this feeling and he smelled the musk. It was heavenly.

"Are you sure Champion? You are drooling. Don't you want to taste it? Like good old times." Sendak pointed out and Shiro flinched. It was true, his mouth was watering. Ashamed of himself, Shiro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. No! His body was working against him! This would never be his real desire. However, Sendak only pressed his bellend against his lips.

"Come on. I know you want this." Sendak purred. He quiet enjoyed seeing the struggle. When they last fought, he knew that the human had lost his previous memories. But now? He only had to pull out his dick and the champion was helpless. Shiro fought hard, his head splitting from the past information. He clung onto his hatred, but it was clashing with his growing lust. He wanted to kill the commander, rip his throat out and flee. However, he also wanted to submit and finally suck the cock, which was resting at his lips. His fight was a lost cause. Deep down he knew those memories were all real, no matter how hard he wished they were not. Slowly but surely he was loosing his grip on reality, getting engulfed in buried feelings. A gentle nudge from Sendak's penis was all it took. Shiro finally opened his mouth and let him in. He did not notice his tears.

"Ahh that's the spirit, I knew you could not resist my cock." Sendak moaned and Shiro hated himself more than anything. Yet it tasted good. And it felt right, his rising erection confirming it. He sucked and licked the galran penis, making Sendak groan. A small voice inside Shiro's urged him to just accept it. To give in, like before. There was no use fighting. Resistance meant pain and he was tired of it. He chocked when Sendak thrust inside, forcing his dick all the way to the back of the throat. Shiro immediately relaxed and licked the ridges underneath. He did not realize how normal it felt. He was used to it and adapted quickly. This was surreal. Shiro wanted to fight. He truly did. Yet his hand wandered down to his own pants, rubbing his bulge. He began moaning and meeting Sendak's thrust, greedily licking the head.

"That's a good champion." Sendak panted and grabbed his hair. He changed the rhythm and pulled out. Shiro was quick to kiss the shaft and gently suck on the tip. It was swelling slightly and the ridges puffed out. His mind blanked out and he only focused on giving a good blowjob. His body worked on its own. He deepthroated Sendak and gagged. Before he knew it, he used his hands as well, rubbing and kneading the testicles and shaft. With more submission came more pleasure and less guilt.

"So eager. Just like I know you." Sendak commented and Shiro moaned. Memories bled into the present and he felt good. Service the commander until he comes. That was his task. And he did just that, swallowing the sperm and kissing the tip after he finished. Shiro looked up and Sendak met his clouded gaze. The commander smiled.

"More..." Shiro whispered in a broken voice.

"What? I do not understand. Speak up if you want to be heard." Sendak commanded. Shiro continued to stare at him, his erection throbbing painfully. He needed this. His duty was to serve the Galran empire.

"Please use me. I want more." he said louder, wincing at his needy tone. Sendak chuckled and patted his head, like he was a pet. Shiro only leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will." Sendak replied and licked his lips. His champion was back and this time he would make sure to keep him close.


End file.
